<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk Dirty To Me by WaywardHuntress (Winchesterlovr0508)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809618">Talk Dirty To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterlovr0508/pseuds/WaywardHuntress'>WaywardHuntress (Winchesterlovr0508)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom!Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, Long distance smut, M/M, Smut, Top!Castiel, fleshlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterlovr0508/pseuds/WaywardHuntress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Cas away on business, Dean decided to get creative.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destiel Smash Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk Dirty To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Castiel steeled his nerves with a shaky breath. “I’ve got some bad news Dean.” Dean gazed into Cas’ eyes during the video call. He didn’t trust himself to speak right away but he guessed that his boyfriend was going to say he still wasn’t coming home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas has a demanding job overseeing mergers and acquisitions for his company. As a result he often had to travel for long periods of time all over the country. In the 18 months Dean had been with Cas, they found that they would need to be creative to keep the romance alive while Cas was away. Dean also had been able to tell when Castiel’s business trips would get extended. This merger had been practically taxing on Cas and Dean wanted to do something special for his boyfriend. He raked his fingers through his sand colored hair and furrowed his brow. “Go check the front desk.” Cas squinted with confusion but slowly rose from the bed to comply. As he rode the elevator down from the 21st floor of the expansive hotel, he kept trying to guess what Dean had waiting for him. As he was coming up with a large box, Dean huffed a laugh. “Give it up angel. I’m not caving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas tilted his head defiantly. “Put mittens on. I’ll interrogate the cat.” Dean howled with laughter and Cas relaxed slightly. Dean </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>laughed if he was upset with Cas. Seconds later, although it felt like hours to Cas, he propped the phone up on the nightstand and tore open the package as if Dean himself was cramped in the box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was smiling at Cas’ confusion. The machine was about the size of a hand vacuum with a cylindrical opening. Soft, flesh like silicone lined the inside and Cas was clueless. Him and Dean had used plenty of toys the last few months but he’s never seen</span>
  <em>
    <span> anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this. His eyes drifted up to his screen where Dean was holding a vibrator but Cas noticed that this toy was new. Dean decided to demonstrate visually before explaining. “Push the button.” Cas complied and switched the button into the on position. Dean wrapped his hand around the toy and began stroking as if he were stroking Cas himself. The machine in Cas’ lap sprung to life, pulsing in tune with Dean’s strokes. Realization dawned on Cas and Dean gave a devilish grin. “Whatever I do to it,” he stroked faster and the machine began pumping more vigorously, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>it </span>
  </em>
  <span>does to you.” He slowed his movements to show the mechanical fleshlight’s abilities to keep up in real time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean propped his phone on what Cas assumed was his dresser and began to undress. He was yearning to assist Dean out of his clothes. To kiss his neck as his rock hard cock throbbed between them. Cas wanted to reach through the phone and cup Dean’s tight, beautiful ass as he stripped of his jeans. Dean looked back at the camera right as he lowered the denim just enough to see the curve of his ass. “What’re ya waiting for angel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas realized he hadn’t moved since he opened the promising package and rushed to strip off his suit. He didn’t waste time unbuttoning his shirt. When he pulled it over his head, his midnight hair was as wild as the lust in his cerulean eyes. By the time he picked up the fleshlight again, Cas’ cock was leaking and begging for release. They were 1000 miles away and Cas wanted to be inside Dean </span>
  <em>
    <span>now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean positioned himself on the bed and presented the slick black plug that was buried deep inside his hole. He teased himself with it for a moment and moaned when he pulled it out with a soft pop. Cas let out a low moan at the sight of Dean gaping in front of him. He palmed his thick cock with a lubed up hand and slid himself inside the fleshlight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean took the vibrator and went painfully slow, letting Cas feel every inch of him. They soon forgot about their distance and felt closer than ever as Dean began thrusting inside himself with more urgency. Cas had to fight the urge to thrust into the fleshlight, his body screaming for a faster pace. His breath hitched when Dean slowly glided the vibrator out. Cas could swear he felt the taut ring of muscles tugging at his leaking erection. “Dean!” He was ready to beg for Dean to go faster, to give him that sweet feeling of bottoming out. Before Cas finished his thought, Dean plunged the toy deep inside him with ferocity and began a punishing pace. His moans rang like music in Cas’ ears as the machine kept pumping away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s back arched as he called out Cas’ name. He wanted so badly to come undone for his angel. He kept slamming the silicone surrogate into his prostate as his cock leaked on the bed under him. He knew if he touched himself, it would be over but he longed for the touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas saw spots as he bit his lip trying to contain his orgasm. Feeling this close to Dean was too euphoric to stop but his body couldn’t hold out much longer. He quickly positioned himself so his hands were free. With one hand he cupped his balls and began tugging lightly. He gasped at the sensation and felt them quiver under his fingertips. He saw the darkened spots on the bed where Dean’s cock had dripped and licked his lips, desperately wanting a taste. Cas’ breathing became labored as his body became undone. “Come. Dean. Come, for, me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s head fell back as he screamed Castiel’s name to the heavens and crumpled to the bed mid orgasm. His painfully hard erection spilling white hot ropes all over the dark bed sheets. He rolled over onto his back and kept sliding the vibrator in and out, watching Cas’ face, inviting him to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel took his remaining free hand and slid a finger into his mouth. Lubing it with his saliva before working it inside his hole. He wanted to feel full as he came inside the surrogate Dean. Quickly he had worked two fingers inside and began pushing them into the bunch of nerves that sent electricity surging through his body. Dean kept a steady pace as Cas’ body gave him no choice. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he spilled into the fleshlight with ferocious intensity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After several minutes of blissed out silence Dean’s voice cut through the fog in Castiel’s mind. “Cas? Cas?” He opened his eyes slowly and tilted his head to face Dean. A drunken smile crossed his lips as he saw the wide grin on Dean’s face. “Happy Birthday Cas.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas looked over at the clock on the nightstand. In bright red numbers, he saw the time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>12:01 </span>
  </em>
  <span>am. It was a happy birthday indeed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>